


“There Are No Victors Here” The Treaty of Portsmouth 1905

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Russian Japanese War, Treaty of Portsmuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan and Russia agree to meet in the United States and settle the Russian Japanese War. Lets put them on a boat together and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“There Are No Victors Here” The Treaty of Portsmouth 1905

Japan tugged at the stiff collar he wore, trying to find some relief from the sweltering heat. His boss wanted Japan to embrace all things western including the clothing styles, but he really wished he could slip into a kimono. He lifted the silk top hat he held in his hand and fanned his face with it, watching the shoreline of Long Island slip past as they headed out to sea. America’s boss had made every effort to put both delegations at ease, and invited everyone to a meal at his house at Sagamore Hill in Oyster Bay. Japan was sure the food contributed to his discomfort, it had been as heavy and stifling as the weather. The president took great strides to be friendly and make everyone feel at ease; but the man’s visage, with those glasses and teeth while he vigorously pumped Japan’s arm in what was meant to be a handshake while shouting his trademark “DEE-LIGHTED” only made the country more uncomfortable. American politicians in their zeal to be friendly with everyone to earn votes seemed to accomplish the opposite of their purpose, Japan mused. The dinner atmosphere had been pleasant enough regardless of the stifling heat, and now they were on board the presidential yacht Mayflower on their way to New Hampshire for the treaty negotiations.

“Hello! I found you!” Japan heard America’s cheerful, enthusiastic voice behind him. He turned to find the young country walking quickly toward him. In his hand was a bottle with a dark brown beverage in it. Japan marveled that America could drink anything, especially after that meal.

America saw the direction of the other country’s eyes. “It’s cola, do you want one too? I could run back to the galley and get one for you if you like.” He offered. 

Japan inclined his head and smiled slightly, “No thank you, cola has too much sugar for me.”

“Okay, if you change your mind let me know, it’s no trouble. I miss the kick it used to have but it’s still pretty refreshing, especially in this heat. America lifted his straw boater and also began fanning himself while slurping at the cola. He was dressed more casually in a lightweight summer suit and had already loosened his tie and collar. “Once we get out to sea it will feel much cooler, plus the treaty talks will be at a navy yard right on the ocean where we should be more comfortable.”

Japan watched the land fade away into the distance. He could already feel the difference. “I’m sure it will be adequate.”

“I’m enjoying the warm weather very much,” a rather child-like sounding voice said behind them.

Japan took a moment to set his expression before turning to face the country that had joined them. Russia was also dressed in a morning suit with a black cutaway coat. The long scarf he wore with it looked odd with the rest of his ensemble; in his hand he also held a bottle of cola.

“What do you think of the coke?” America asked him, with a big smile on his face. “Pretty tasty isn’t it?”

“It’s very sweet, like kompot except with bubbles.” Russia replied.

“Kompot? Never heard of it,” America said, “Do you think I would like it?”

“You may, kompot is a children’s drink.” Russia’s smile broadened.

“Well yeah, sorry they didn’t have stiffer stuff available yet, too early for the cocktail hour. Even here we have to maintain civilized society.” America’s smile also broadened.

“Ah yes, civilized American society. I should say I am DEE-LIGHTED to enjoy your civilized society, even when children’s drinks are served. I also am very DEE-LIGHTED to have met your boss today, when he smiles he reminds me of a nutcracker.”

“He is that.” America said under his breath, slurping down some more cola.

“Pardon?” Russia asked.

“Nothing,” America grinned. “Drink your cola before it gets warm.”

“Oh, right, DEE-LIGHTED to.” Russia replied and raised the bottle to his lips, then almost dropped it when Japan abruptly broke his silence.

“Would you please stop SAYING THAT!?” He couldn’t stay silent any longer. “America’s boss has invited us here to negotiate peace and an amicable settlement between our countries, to mock him in this way is very disrespectful.”

An awkward moment of silence enveloped the trio. America wondered if this was any indication of how the talks would go. Japan wondered how much Russia would object to his demands. Russia wondered when someone on this damn boat would offer him an adult beverage.

“Fine,” Russia said, lifting the bottle to the other two countries. He shouted “Nastarovia!” And downed the cola all at once. He looked at America and Japan, gave a loud belch, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then threw the bottle on the deck with all his might, shattering the glass which flew in all directions. All America and Japan could do was jump out of the way and cover their faces to keep flying shards of glass from cutting them. When the air was clear they both looked up at the tall country still smiling, who replied, “The glass broke, that is a sign of good luck.” He then turned to Japan and asked, “When the American cocktail hour begins, will you join me in a toast to our endeavors?”

Japan was silent for a moment, then casually replied, “I’ll consider it.”

“That’s what I thought,” Russia said, “Please understand, I too want an amicable settlement, but my boss will only allow me to concede so far.”

“My bosses conditions are reasonable.” 

“And my boss still desires an Asian port.”

“Then he should do as he promises and not provoke conflict.”

“Please, gentlemen, lets save the negotiations for tomorrow.” America cut in, “I would hate to see all of our hard work fall apart before we get to the conference!”

“I agree,” Japan said. “I –“

“Of course you agree.” Russia interrupted, “America has been by your side through all of this. I am aware whose interests he supports.”

“ Now just hold on, the only interests we support are the interests of settling this matter and bringing peace to Asia, so that open trade can continue for everyone.” America chimed in, the fact he was getting annoyed evident in the tone of his voice.

“And your open door policy had no bearing on how quickly you snapped up the Philippines from Spain.” Russia said. “Not when there are railroads to be built and American businessmen ready to profit from it.” He looked at Japan for a moment and then added. “I’m sure Japan has already enjoyed America’s big stick policy very much.” 

America opened his mouth to answer back but Russia turned away and said, “ Until tomorrow then.” And walked across the deck away from the other two countries who could only watch him and feel bewildered.

“This is not going to be easy.” Japan stated flatly.

“Doesn’t look that way.” America answered. “My boss has to appear neutral in this, but you know that America’s interests and Japan’s interests in Asia are the same. We’ll do what we can to protect that.”

Japan looked at America, and then carefully replied, “ And my boss has always taken the appropriate measures when dealing with America’s interests. Please excuse me America, I believe I will go to my room and rest for a bit.”

America smiled back, “I’ll talk to you later then.” He watched Japan make his way aft then turned and watched the distant dark line of New England slowly come closer. 

This was not going to be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Russia threatened to walk away from the negotiations twice during the Treaty of Portsmouth conference. Czar Nicholas was facing crisis at home and knew he had to try and in some way come out with a settlement favorable for Russia. It didn’t work, and news of the war (the government worked hard to keep the truth about the defeat silent) only added to the other conflicts there that finally ignited into the 1905 revolution. President Roosevelt and Czar Nicholas exchanged letters constantly during the treaty talks; the czar demanding they come to an end and his delegation return to Russia, and the president begging the czar to please give it another chance. 
> 
> Japan’s demands weren’t all that unreasonable either. They only received half of Sakhalin Island and control of Port Arthur and Korea. They also asked for reparations to be paid (the war drained Japan economically) but Russia refused and Japan compromised to keep Russia from walking away. One journalist who observed and reported on the negotiations remarked, “There are no victors here.” When news of the conditions of the treaty reached Japan, riots broke out in several cities.
> 
> For his efforts, President Theodore Roosevelt received the Nobel Peace Prize, the first American to receive the honor.


End file.
